List of video games with female antagonists
This is a list of video games with female antagonists. Games included on the list are ones where the main antagonist is a female. Games where there are minor female enemies or bosses, but they are not the primary antagonist (such as Sniper Wolf from Metal Gear Solid) do not count. Please refer to the Suggested Style Guide (discussion is welcome). A *''Advanced Dungeons and Dragons: Heroes of the Lance'' *''[Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge|[Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge]]'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Aliens'' (arcade) *''Aliens'' (MSX) *''American McGee's Alice'' *''Arcus Odyssey'' B *''Banjo-Kazooie'' series **''Banjo-Kazooie'' **''Banjo-Tooie'' **''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' *''Battletoads'' *''Bloody Roar'' *''Breath of Fire 3'' *''Bust-A-Move 4'' (see Puzzle Bobble 4 under §P)'' C *''Carmen Sandiego'' series **''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' **''Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego?'' **''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?'' **''Where in America's Past is Carmen Sandiego?'' **''Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego?'' **''Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego?'' **''Carmen Sandiego: Junior Detective Edition'' **''Carmen Sandiego Word Detective'' **''Carmen Sandiego Math Detective'' **''Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge'' **''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego: Treasures of Knowledge'' **''Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums'' *''Centipede'' D *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Destroy All Humans!'' *''Doki Doki Majo Shinpan!'' E *''Earthworm Jim'' F *''F.E.A.R.'' * from the ''Final Fantasy'' series **''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' **''Final Fantasy VII'' **''Final Fantasy VIII'' *''Front Mission 4'' G *''Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers'' *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Guilty Gear XX'' I *''Ico'' K *''Kid Icarus'' *from the ''King's Quest'' series **''King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella'' **''King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride'' L *''Lands of Lore'' *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' series (see ''Tomb Raider'' series under §T) *''Lure of the Temptress'' M *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Max Payne'' *'' Mega Man Legends 2'' *'' Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *from the ''Metroid'' series ** Metroid ** Metroid 2: Return of Samus ** Super Metroid ** Metroid Fusion ** Metroid Zero Mission ** Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ** Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *''Mr. Weems and the She Vampires'' ftp://ftp.worldofspectrum.org/pub/sinclair/games-info/m/Mr.WeemsAndTheSheVampires.txt N *''Namco x Capcom'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' *''Nox'' P *''Panel de Pon'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Parasite Eve'' *''Pretty Fighter'' *''Prey'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' *''Puzzle Bobble 4'' Q *''Quake'' R *''Revolution X'' S *''Shantae'' *from the ''Silent Hill'' series **''Silent Hill'' **''Silent Hill 2'' **''Silent Hill 3'' *''SiN'' *''Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier'' *''StarCraft: Brood War'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Super Metroid'' (see ''Metroid'' series under §M) *''Sweet Home'' *''System Shock'' series **''System Shock'' **''System Shock 2'' T *from the ''Tomb Raider'' series **''Tomb Raider'' **''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend'' **''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' * ''Touhou Project'' series **''Highly Responsive to Prayers'' **''Story of Eastern Wonderland'' **''Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream'' **''Lotus Land Story'' **''Mystic Square'' **''Embodiment of Scarlet Devil'' **''Perfect Cherry Blossom'' **''Imperishable Night'' **''Immaterial and Missing Power'' **''Phantasmagoria of Flower View'' **''Shoot the Bullet'' *''Treasure of the Rudras'' U *''Ultima II: The Revenge of the Enchantress'' *''Unreal'' V *''Virtua Fighter 4'' W *''Witchaven'' X *''Xenogears'' *''Xyanide'' Z *''Zone of the Enders'' See also *List of video games with female protagonists Female Antagonists